User talk:Saberstorm/Nova-020
Archived Pages: #NCF Tag (Resolved) Looks aren't everything. It just goes to show that MC is a real man. He could care less about how his girl looks. He cares about who she is. :) Saberstorm 23:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) lol Well, she is still part Human. Maybe the supercell mutations made her 'beauty' genetics even more prominent! XD Saberstorm 02:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Image is Irrelivant. The quality of the article image is irrelivant to the article's quality, especially since it was my frist attmept at modeling a 3d character, and not all of us are masters of 3d modeling. If I can create a better model, I'll put up another picture. If someone else want's to try and do better, they're more than welcome to contact me through my talk page. Saberstorm 21:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Use some common sence, 118. *Halo's 04 and 05 were found mostly by accident. While there is a reason why the sabatoged Covenant ship ended up crashing on another one of the Installations, it is irrelivant to this article, as this article is about Sara. If you'd actually take the time to read the article, you'd realize that Maslab is right. *In case you haven't noticed from the last NCF tag that was removed by Spartan-091, the Flood thing is a dead issue. *Again, this article is about Sara, not the former ONI Admiral. Also, there is no 'magical fleet'. Again, if you had been reading the article, you'd see the passage that says: "a fleet of UNSC Insurrectionists and Deserters that he had been slowly building since he had been removed from power and the Covenant began glassing worlds." That's 20+ years. As for how they found the same Halo, technically, that too is irrelivant to this article. If and when I write an article about the ONI Admiral and his fleet, then you can have that information. Saberstorm 23:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Flood Infection , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= So she survived a flood infection? To my knowledge only Sergeant Johnson has done so, and that's because he had a rare and pretty much fatal neurological disorder that scrambled his brain wave frequency, meaning the infection pod couldn't force a match and begin the conversion process. The tentacles on her head seem to indicate that the conversion began, and once that happens there's no way to fight it. Furthermore even if she was able to fight it, ONI would take a deep interest in how she did it. Meaning they'd dissect to figure out what happened. Dr. Halsey said as much in First Strike about Johnson when she was explaining to John about the data for ONI on the Flood. So I'd suggest either toning down the infection to what Johnson had (rapid healing due to impotent but alive Flood cells in his body) or remove it altogether. }} , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Huh, coulda sworn it was the Boren's. Oh well. I'm still not comfortable with the level of her transformation. }} *Boren's syndrome isn't real. it was a ploy by ONI to cover up Johnson's augmentations. --WhellerNG 21:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Unrelated Observation :091, if you wish to smear my article, please do it on the talkpage. Thanks. To answer everyone's questions... *If you take a look at my trivia and Halopedia, Johnson's not the only one who survived infection. Jenkens also survived, though he became suicidal as a result. I'll put up a link. *The slipspace theory behind how a Covenant ship crashed on an unknown Halo Installation is not relevant to my article. What is relevent is that Sara ended up there because she was on said ship. *The Flood issue is only back because you wanted to argue about it further when other admins including Spartan-091 said they found no issue with it, 118. It is dead. *How a former ONI Admiral built up his Insurrectionist Fleet is not part of my character's history. At the time that was happening, Sara was on Halo helping the Antis'Grafen Hive develop as a new species. And I would also like to ask all my readers why are they trying to find fault with this article when they are not reading any acompanying articles that could answer so many questions? Saberstorm 01:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The point of the matter in regards to Flood infection is that she wouldn't have been "half-mutated" once infected: if an Infection Form had injected the Flood virus into her system, she would be turned fully into a Combat Form. She may still have her mental faculties intact, but her appearance would be only vaguely Human. Mistaken Identity much? 118 had nothing to do with my inquiry and I can't be assed to read the archive. Flame-124 02:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) 091, I did not know that... Spartan-091 makes a good and valid comparrason! Thanks for the feedback! And for those who are wondering, no I did not base Sara of Sarah Kerrigan. I have never played Starcraft. Saberstorm 01:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but.... I'm not usually one to tag something as ncf, but i'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this article. It doesn't seem to make sense. From a relationship with the main character, to surviving a flood infection, to NOT being dissected by ONI because of said infection. I'd like to see improvements be made to this article, 'course, you really don't have to do anything I say. Thank you for your time--Den fryktedehodet 17:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I admire your originality :D Vote for Namespace For #Per policy --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) #